The invention relates to an audio connector system and more particularly, to a modular electrical connector system having audio, power and/or video plug connectors which are mountable to an equipment rack.
It is known to provide equipment racks for supporting various connectors of a sound system such as a transportable speaker system. Such equipment racks may include horizontal rails with a row of openings to which the audio/power/video plug connectors are mounted. The audio connectors are selectively mounted to the mounting holes depending upon the requirements of the sound system.
However, while it is known to mount a specific audio connector to the mounting rail and then connecting audio cabling to the connector, such an arrangement may not provide suitable protection to the mechanical connection between the wire and the connector.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved audio/power/video plug connector system which eliminates disadvantages associated with conventional audio connector systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to a modular audio/power/video connector system having a variety of single- and multi-port connector blocks to which the plug connectors and cabling are fixedly connected. These connector blocks physically protect and isolate the mechanical connection between the connectors and the cabling. Additionally, the connector blocks are formed of a modular size so that multiple connector blocks can be connected to a single mounting rail of an equipment rack. For a multi-port connector block, the modular width of this connector block corresponds to a multiple of a single connector block so that a multi-port connector block can readily fit between different size connector blocks on a single mounting rail or be replaced with one or more alternate connector blocks.
More particularly, in a single-port connector block, a single connector port is provided for mounting the audio/power/video connector to the connector block. Additionally, a single fitting port is provided for passage of the cabling into the connector block whereby a cable fitting is mounted to the fitting port to provide a physically secure connection between the block and cabling to thereby protect the mechanical connection between the connector and the cabling.
In alternate embodiments of the system, a connector block may be provided with multiple connector ports and a lesser number of fitting ports whereby a fitting port is in open communication internally with a plurality of connector ports. More specifically, one of these connector blocks may have a single row of connector ports and a single fitting port which communicates with all of the connector ports through an elongate interior bore within the connector block.
Additionally, a splice-type connector block also may be provided wherein one face of the connector block includes multiple fitting ports and another face of the connector block has a single fitting port. As such, individual cables may be routed into the connector block through the multi-port face, while a combined bundle of cables exit the connector block through the single fitting port.
The invention furthermore relates to a kit of the above-described connector blocks which kit can be modified and adapted to the specific arrangement required in an audio system. For example, a typical kit would include a plurality of connector blocks of various types i.e. a combination of single- and multi-port connector blocks and splice blocks. These connector blocks can be connected either to an existing mounting rail of an equipment rack or by additional mounting rails which comprise part of the kit. The kit also typically includes a plurality of compression fittings which fit into the fitting ports, the fitting ports preferably being internally threaded to receive the compression fittings. Additionally, the audio connectors may be provided as part of the kit or obtained separately through electrical supply houses.
The connector blocks also include mounting parts such as fastener bores near the connector ports to permit fixed connection of the connectors thereto and to permit the rigid connection of the connector block to the mounting rail. Each connector block also can be provided with additional mounting parts thereon that allow the connector block to be mounted in alternate locations such as directly to a building component or furniture within the building.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.